


Caught

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fairies, Non-Consensual Touching, Stealing, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Ivar is just about to retire for the night in his tent when he discovers someone is going through his chest and stealing shinny things.





	Caught

Ivar walked with his crutch to his tent and pulled aside the flaps. It had been a successful raid and everyone stayed up late to celebrate. The pain in his legs was pain that night and wanted to be alone. He went to sit down on the furs when he heard some rustling coming from is earned treasures. He was quiet as he approached, and was surprised to see a small figure half deep in his chest, and from the looked of it they were stealing from him.

He cleared his throat and watch in amusement as they gasped and crawled away from him holding a bag but had no escape. Ivar saw it was a small woman, nothing like he ever seen before. Her creamy perfect skin, platinum hair and crystal blue eyes were alluring.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, woman?” He stayed where he was, watching her carefully.

She didn’t say anything to him at first, just continued to stare at him in total shock still clinging onto the bag she had.

When she didn’t answer, he dropped his crutch and crawled towards her like a snake, before he was basically on top of her, glaring down at her shivering figure and breathing in her scent. “I asked you a question, and I’m not a patent man.” He brushed some of her silk hair behind her ear, smiling at the softness he felt as he waited for her to answer him.

“Nothing…” It was such a pathetic answer.

He chuckled, amused by her weak attempt. “It doesn’t look like nothing. To me, it looks like you’re stealing.” He directed his head back to the chest. “Now, put back what you stole. Go on.” Ivar watched her curiously as she tipped the bag into the chest, emptying it and turning back around to face him.

“C-can I go now?” Ivar only shook his head with a smile.

“I don’t think so. You did just try to steal from me, and I don’t like thieves. You shall stay here with me, so I can think of a punishment for you.” He crawled over to the furs and sat down on them, watching her as she shook in fear and twirled her fingers nervously.

She didn’t want to be here, in this unfamiliar and strange place, a whole new environment for her to take in and get used to. All she wanted was something shiny and now she couldn’t leave because of him. She never felt more lost before.

There wasn’t really anywhere to escape from him. She remembered her amazed reaction when she first entered the tent.

The tent was fit for royalty. A warm glow came from the candles with piles of furs covering the bed. In a corner there was a table filled with streaming fresh food and mead delivered by the slaves.

Ivar watched the trembling woman with observing eyes and looked at her delicate figure.

“Come closer.” She did as he told her, and stepped closer until she was closer enough to his liking. “Now, tell me your name, thief.”

“It’s Irie.

“Well, Irie, do you know who I am?” She shook her head. “I am Ivar the Boneless, and I leave my mark on everything, which means I’ll need to leave my mark on you.” He twirled his throwing dagger in his hands, smirking at her terrified look.

“N-no please, I’m sorry! I only wanted something shiny….” He then narrowed his brows at her.

Ivar couldn’t help but chuckle at her excuse. “Well, you have no one to blame but yourself, unless you can offer something in return to avoid me leaving my mark on you.” Half of him expected her to remove her clothes and offer herself to him, easiest way out for most, but he never expected what she did offer.

Irie sensed the pain in him, it was strong, and saw the leg braces around his legs which gave her to idea that he was a cripple. It was risky to reveal herself, but she didn’t know what else to do that would leave her skin scarred.

“I can heal you, make the pain go away.”

Ivar stared at her for a good moment before letting out a deep chuckle that sent shivers through her. “Heal me? Stupid woman, there is no healer that can take the pain away. What makes you think you’re any different?

“I-I am different, I’m not like other healers, I promise you.” Irie was pleading, determined to show him that she could take his pain away.

Ivar watched her still amused that she believed she could take away his pain. It might be entertaining to watch her, before he would scar her pretty skin. “Alright, woman, show me.”

Irie stepped closer and knelt before him. She watched as he observed her carefully, before she placed her hands over his legs with his trousers on. He was about to ask her what she was doing but he then felt a strange sensation swell through his body, like drinking warm tea, only this lingered for quite a bit. Looking down at the woman he was left speechless when he saw her hair glow white as whatever she did slowly eased the pain he’s had his whole life. He let out a shaky breath when the pain he was so used too was completely gone. For the first time he was pain free, but he couldn’t understand how, and continued to stare at her as her hair stopped glowing and looked up at him with her pearly blue eyes.

In an instant, he gripped her throat and pulled her up to him so their faces were close together. She whimpered and tried preying his hands off her without effect.

“What did you do?” His voice dripped with venom as he glared down at her with distrust.

“P-please…I did…w-what you wanted…” She gasped between breaths as his grip tightened.

“What are you?” He brought her into his lap and held his throwing knife in his hand and held it against her cheek, adding pressure the longer she remained quiet.

She was too scared to tell him, fearing the worst would happen, but every second that passed she felt the knife dig into her skin more, she didn’t want him to mark her.

“I-I’m a fairy….”

The pressure was gone and Ivar stared at her with a whole new confusion.

“A fairy?” A part of him wanted proof, but after seeing her take away his pain and hair glow he wasn’t sure if it was needed. “I hope you’re not lying to me, I won’t be made a fool.”

“I-I’m not…I promise…” His grip was still around her throat before he finally took it away and allowed her to breathe again.

He held her against him, watching her carefully and lifted her chin up so he could look at her face and beauty under his gaze. His smile was soft as he cupped her face in his hands, thumbs gently rubbing her soft skin. She was simply the most exotic thing he’s ever seen before. Irie seemed to relax a little under his gentle touch and settled more comfortably in his lap.

“Can I go now?” She asked a little hopeful. Ivar however only chuckled darkly at her.

“I never said I would let you go.” She looked thrown back by his response.

“B-But you said you would…”

“No, I said I wouldn’t mark you. You, my pretty little fairy, belong to me now, and you’ll take great honour in that because you should consider yourself lucky.” He directed his head towards the chest she had been going through just before. “I’ll even be kind and let you admire my treasures, let you keep some for yourself, I’ll even share my food and my bed with you. I honestly don’t see what you have to complain about.”

She considered his words and bowed his head as she thought over it. “I-I can keep something shiny?”

“Of course, if you behave….” He suddenly ripped the front of her dress from her, making her yelp and tried to cover herself but he gave her a warning glare that made her stop herself. Ivar greedily rubbed her breasts and run his thumb over her nipples. “You see, Irie, you belong to me now. These breasts belong to me,” he then moved his hand down to her core and cupped her sex making her gasp, “and this belongs to me. I won’t claim you tonight, but I will one day.”

Irie trembled at how her night turned out to be. All she wanted was something shiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second part?


End file.
